


Chloe's Duty

by WotanAnubis



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Chloe Price, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Kate Marsh, Omega Max Caulfield, Omegaverse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: In which Chloe intends to take care of Max during her heat and Max intends to get pregnant.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield & Kate Marsh, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 15
Kudos: 258





	Chloe's Duty

**Author's Note:**

> This fic happened very, very spontaneously. Frankly, I'm surprised it happened at all.

Chloe's pick-up truck roared down Arcadia Bay's broken streets, heading towards Blackwell as fast as the rustbucket could manage it, which wasn't fast enough.

I'd been a simple phone call that'd done it. That had launched Chloe into her car and down the road, blind to anything and everything, a single purpose blazing in her mind.

_"Chloe, I'm in heat."_

Chloe punched the steering wheel. How could she have been so fuckin' _stupid_? So goddamn inconsiderate? She was Max' Alpha, she'd _claimed_ her. She'd marked Max with her bite, made her scent her own, made _her_ her own. Max was _her_ Omega. **Hers.**

So she should fucking know when Max was about to go into heat, shouldn't she? She was her Alpha, she was responsible. It wasn't a law or a rule or... or... or _whatever_. It was nature. Built into her genes. Into their genes.

She should've been with Max when she'd gone into heat. She should've been with her before she went into heat. She should've been with her **period**. God, she'd only just claimed Max and already she was fucking it up. Great. Wonderful. Real good Alpha, she was.

God, she didn't deserve Max.

Chloe pulled up in the school's parking lot, managing to take up three parking spaces as she did so. She didn't even notice. She crashed out of the car and launched into a dead run across the campus. If there were people around, she didn't see them. She saw nothing. Nobody. Only Max. Max who _needed her_ and she _wasn't there_.

Chloe already sensed Max the moment she stormed into the girl's dormitory. Her scent hung in the air. Faint, distant, muted by walls and doors. The smell tore through Chloe's body anyway, rushed down her spine to her crotch. Blood rushed into Chloe's cock, becoming fully, painfully erect in an instant.

Chloe started tearing off her clothes. Why was she wearing them anyway? They'd only get in the way between her and Max. Max who needed her right now.

By the time Chloe reached Max' room, she was already completely naked, her clothes behind her in a long trail through the dorm's hallway. Some small, barely coherent part of her mind suggested that this might be cause for some trouble later. It was ignored. It didn't matter. Only Max mattered.

The faint suggestion of Max' scent in the hallway had been bad enough. Chloe was overwhelmed the moment she stepped into Max' room. Her scent, her pheromones, hung thick in the air. Chloe gasped, struck by the smell of her Omega's rampant lust. Her exposed cock twitched and shuddered, cum leaking from her purple tip.

"Chloe."

Max lay naked on her bed, sweating, legs spread lewdly, her right hand urgently fingering her clit, her pussy glistening with need.

"Chloe, I need you," Max moaned.

Chloe raced towards the bed. There was no thought involved. Nothing but wild, animal instinct. Max was her Omega. Max was in heat. She would fuck Max.

Chloe tore Max' hand away from her pussy. She heard her Omega gasp with anticipation as she lay down on her and pressed her leaking cock against Max' dripping pussy.

"Wait, fuck," Chloe growled. "Left the condoms in the car."

Max instantly embraced Chloe, wrapping her arms and legs around her body to pin her in place. Her eyes were wild and dark with lust.

"Don't care," she moaned. "Breed me."

The words shuddered through Chloe's body. The purple head of her cock was already pressed against Max' glimmering opening. Max' moans were almost enough to make her push just that little bit forward.

"You're not..." Chloe growled between clenched teeth while she had to fight her own body's urges. "Thinking straight."

Neither was she. But Max was in heat, so as much she despised it, Chloe had to be the rational one. Or as rational as she could be, wrapped in her Omega's arms, surrounded by her scent, feeling her warm body and wet pussy against her.

Max took a few deep breaths, obviously struggling against her own lust.

"Breed. Me."

It wasn't the lustful utterance of a wild beast in heat, though obviously it was that. It was almost a clearly-spoken command.

" _Fuck!_ "

Chloe pushed forward, thrusting her cock deep into Max. Her Omega moaned wantonly. But instead of the desperate yearning from just moments before, this time the noise was joyful. Possibly even exuberant.

A low growl escaped from the depth of Chloe's throat as she started fucking her Omega, plunging her rigid cock into that wet, overheated pussy over and over again. She was already leaking cum, spilling a few drops of her seed into Max' core with every thrust. She didn't even want to imagine what would happen if she came for real.

Max stood smiling before Chloe, fully naked. Her petite breasts swollen with milk, her bare belly round and huge with her Alpha's litter.

"Fuck," Chloe hissed, thrusting the full length of her shaft into Max.

"Deeper," Max moaned, deliriously. "Fill me. Breed me," she pleaded.

"You... you left... The door..."

Chloe whipped her head around, but didn't stop moving. Her hips kept slamming into her Omega over and over again and there wasn't a power on this Earth that could possibly make her stop fucking her Max.

Kate stood in the door opening, eyes wide. She wore brown clothes which, if Chloe had been in any mood to critique, she would have described as dull and stuffy. Her right hand rested on her brown skirt, on her crotch.

" **Mine** ," Chloe snarled.

"Kate," Max moaned.

Max lifted one hand from Chloe's back to gesture to Kate, beckoning her further into the room.

"I'll... uhm... close the door, shall I?" Kate said, her voice thin and tight.

"Don't care," Chloe growled.

She'd already lost interest in Kate. She could stay or she could leave. Whatever. Didn't matter. Her Max was in heat. There was only her Max. There was only her cock thrusting in her Max' burning pussy, plunging into her core.

From the corner of her eye, Chloe spotted Kate crawling on her hand and knees along the bed to where her Max lay. Max' head lolled to the side, her lustful eyes boring into Kate.

"It's happening," Max gasped. "I'll have-"

Whatever else she might have said was lost in a sudden loud moan, her body arching against Chloe as raw pleasure ripped through her. Chloe felt Max' inner walls tighten around her thrusting cock, but this wasn't it. Not yet. Her Max hadn't cum quite yet.

Kate took her Max' hand. Their fingers intertwined and they held each other so hard that their knuckled whitened. Chloe didn't mind. Much. Kate was another Omega and she'd already marked her Max. Kate wasn't a threat. She wouldn't take her Max from her.

"Breed," Max panted deliriously. "Chloe's gonna..."

"I know," Kate whispered, and kissed her.

It wasn't much of a kiss. Kate was still more or less in control of herself, but Max had gone completely feral. While Kate was trying for a chaste peck on the lips, Max' mouth hung open and her tongue lapped wildly at Kate's lips.

A long, low growl rose from the back of Chloe's throat. The way her Max' dripping pussy gripped her cock was fast becoming way too much for her. Her body was on fire with pleasure, the base of her cock was already swelling into her knot, and below the base of her cock her climax was building, waiting to explode into her Omega's fertile core.

"Breed her," Kate breathed.

"Breed me," Max pleaded.

Chloe roared when she came, thrusting the full length of her cock into Max one last time. She forced her swollen knot into her Omega's pussy, locking their naked bodies together as her climaxing cock unloaded wave after wave of her virile seed into her Max.

" _Yes!_ " Max screamed.

Chloe could feel her Max coming as well, her sweating body shuddering, her hot pussy clamping down on her cock to milk every drop of cum from her shaft. Chloe gasped and growled at the sensation, and would've started fucking her Max all over again if her knot hadn't already locked her inside of her.

"Fuck. Fuck," Chloe panted, as her Omega's orgasmic body squeezed her cock again and again, forcing another load of cum from her every time.

Chloe and Max both collapsed into a panting, sweating mess, when their orgasms finally passed. Chloe was still tightly knotted with her Omega, making sure all of her cum was locked inside her Max' pussy.

Max breathed out and giggled. "I'm pregnant," she announced.

Chloe leaned down and kissed her. Neither of them were as rampantly out of control as they had been mere moments before. Their lips met, quietly, gently. Even so, Chloe couldn't resist slipping her tongue into Max' mouth. Just for a bit.

"Damn right you are," Chloe said, as she pulled away. "And if you're not, I'll just have to breed you some more."

Her Max smiled beautifully. "Breed me anyway."

"Whatever you need," Chloe said.

Max looked at Kate, that same radiant smile still on her face. "Kate, I'm pregnant."

Kate tenderly stroked the sweaty mess that was Max' hair with her free hand. "You are."

"Do you want Chloe to breed you to?" Max asked. "I don't mind."

Kate looked up at Chloe. Chloe looked down Kate.

Oh, she'd fucked Kate before. Frequently. Max and Kate were close and, sometimes, when Kate went into heat, her Max had arranged for Chloe to take care of her needs. No big deal. But she'd never really felt the need to claim Kate. Or, no, wait, she had felt the need to claim Kate, but only in the most basic Alpha bullshit kind of way. Like, yeah, she was an Alpha, and yeah, she wanted to build a harem of Omegas. But she'd never really wanted Kate, the way she wanted her Max.

Kate returned her attention to Max. "This is about you," she said. "We'll talk about me later, OK?"

"OK," Max sighed.

It occurred to Chloe that, while maybe she wouldn't want claim Kate for herself, she might want to claim Kate for her Max. Just to keep the two of them together. Keep their friendship in one piece, that kind of thing. No other reason.

Max and Kate stood smiling before Chloe, fully naked. Their petite breasts swollen with milk, their bare bellies round and huge with their Alpha's litters.

Max giggled as Chloe's knotted cock twitched inside her pussy.

"Ready for round two already?" Her Max said. The tone of her voice suggested she was joking. The way she pressed her naked body against Chloe suggested she wasn't.

"Kate, get us something to eat and drink, would you?" Chloe said. "I get the feeling we'll be here a while."

"Of course," said Kate, reluctantly letting go of Max' hand.

"I hope we'll be here forever," said her Max.


End file.
